The Departure
by Whispering Mink
Summary: Allen is being sent to South Korea, leaving Lenalee behind. What will she do about this? and will her true feelings for the white haired male finally blossom?


**Authors notes: **This one-shot is dedicated to my beloved friend Peter, who really adores this pairing ^^ Also for people who was waiting for a new chapter of 'Tainted by the past', don't worry, this is just a little breather from the 'tragical-love-section' x)

I hope you all enjoy reading it, and sorry if my English is not perfect, I'll try my best ^^

...

It came as a shock. Lenalee had been called to Komui's office the night before, where the news once and for all were revealed - the news that changed her relationship with her younger friend, Allen, forever.

"Allen is gonna be posted at a camp in the south Korea "

Lenalee flickered her eyes in disbelief when the words had left Komui's lips – apparently not believing what her elder brother had just said.

"He is gonna be away for a while.."

She bit her bottom lip, still not knowing how to react. She had heard about this camp in south Korea. Apparently they were short on exorcists over there, and since it was such a big country the akuma's had gradually taken over completely.

Lenalee opened her mouth to speak but couldn't form the right words. it all came tumbling down at the same time and just as she gad gathered enough courage to ask about the exact amount of time Allen was gonna spent at this camp, Komui answered the question.

"It can take anything from 1 year to 10 years"

10 years?! Was he kidding her? Sure enough the situation in southerly Korea were grave, but 10 years seemed a bit extreme to her. Without further thinking about the situation she was in, Lenalee slammed her hands at Komui's table which made him jump in his seat. The frustration were clearly showing in her dark eyes. "What do you mean?! Can't we send some other exorcist? We need him here!"

She inhaled the air sharply as Komui looked at her with wondering eyes, clearly spotting the hidden truth in her words.

"We? Don't you mean: '**I** need him here?'"

...

Lenalee was laying in her room when the memories came back to her. It had been about 3 days from then, and also the destined day for Allen to leave for south Korea. The day for him to leave them... Leaving her? The words Komui had said haunted her more than she first had imagined.

He was right.. Even though she wouldn't admit it to anyone, people around her had already noticed how she smiled a lot more with Allen, how she cared for him a lot more than other people, and also how Allen cared back for her.

It was shown in small things like in their training sessions, where Allen held back when fighting her every time, and how Lenalee didn't misuse this knowing to do some serious damage to him.

That they cared for each other was also shown in their missions, where Allen worked as a guardian angel for Lenalee. Always there when she was in trouble, and always with a friendly smile on his lips.

Lenalee slowly lifted her body from the bed she was laying on – trying to hide the sorrow that had inflicted her eyes the 3 days up to Allen's departure. And even so, the fateful day had already arrived..

Wearing her traditional red and black uniform, she headed for the big hall where she knew Allen would be sent off. At first she didn't wanted to be there when he left - in fear of her doing something stupid to make him stay. But even so she felt like their 'goodbye' to each other was needed for both of them.

Anyway why was she saying 'goodbye'? 1-10 years weren't a life time so why did she blew it up like that? They would see each other again someday so why did she react like she did?

Lenalee slowly lifted her eyes when her feet finally met the hard floor of the big hall. Not many people were present since it was a normal working day, so the only people in the hall were Komui, Miranda and a lot of seekers who apparently admired Allen enough to come and say 'goodbye'.

Lenalee leaned her back against the nearest wall while she lightly blinked her eyes at Miranda who has crying her eyes out in front of Allen while he was uselessly trying to make her stop. It made Lenalee smile a bit. Mainly because she weren't the only person who was gonna miss the little white haired boy terribly.

Or had he become a man in the years that had passed? He was a lot taller than when she first met him, his shoulders seemed a lot wider, and his personality had become a lot calmer and less helpless.

She jumped a bit when Allen's eyes suddenly spotted her. He smiled at her. One of those smiles that hid what he was really thinking..

It took 1 hour before Allen left the big hall, and went through the big doors which led out. First now, Lenalee sought him out.

As she slowly opened the big doors Allen had left through, she was surprised to see him turned towards her with a big smile on his face. He had been waiting for her.

"I hoped you would come" He said friendly before he once again turned towards the road he was supposed to follow to where a vehicle later would come and pick him up. Lenalee smiled weakly back at him, not knowing how to react. It was too much.

When she didn't answer Allen turned quickly towards her with a confused expression, and with a look that loud and clear asked: 'What is the matter?'

She bit her lip almost silently whispering: "I'm gonna miss you"

Allen smiled big while he a bit nervously scratched the back of his head, a sign that he didn't know how to react to the sudden statement from Lenalee. And she knew this. After all she had never said anything quite like that before. This was after all her genuine feelings towards him.

"He he.. I'm gonna mi-" Before Allen had any chance to finish the confirming sentence Lenalee removed the small distance between them and met his lips with her own. She held her eyes open to see the shocked expression that very fast was spreading across Allen's face and how a light flush adorned his otherwise pale cheeks.

Slowly and a bit unsure of the whole thing he let his arms wander around her waist, holding her tightly against him. The kiss continued and even though Allen was a bit tumbled by the whole situation, he replied the kiss softly and lovingly while Lenalee enjoyed the whole act. As Lenalee got more and more caught up in the situation she allowed herself to place her hands in his white hair while the kiss continued. It was first when the both of them lacked oxygen, that the kiss was broken and replaced by a panting for air. At first they were silent.. Allen was too shy to look at Lenalee, so instead Lenalee broke the silence

"When you come back... I'll show you the adult side of loving each other"

she smiled teasingly as she cupped his cheeks with her hands. Allen still wearing a slight confused expression which was just enhanced by her words didn't say anything. Apparently at loss of words.

"So make sure you come back to me"

As they departed and Allen once and for all wandered down the destined path to South Korea a smile adorned Lenalee's lips. The strong wind making her clothing and hair flutter she made an agreement with herself.

She wouldn't miss him too much.. After all, waiting for 10 years would be nothing compared to the worth of their reunion.

**Authors Notes:**

So here it is ^^ This was made pretty fast but I like it none the less x)

This is unfortunately a one-shot so you'll have to imagine their fateful reunion for yourself.

I hope you enjoyed reading this.


End file.
